


Canorous

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Music Big Bang [9]
Category: Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Community: womenverse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Music, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie has a lot to think about as she drives away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canorous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Womenverse Big Bang with the theme, "music," and the 1 Million Words daily challenge, 7/24 "Canorous" (musical, melodious).

The streets were empty, as always. Cars were parked in the middle sometimes, at odd angles, but it wasn't like in the disaster movies, with a massive traffic jam on every rode. It was actually fairly easy to navigate - in part because her dad's troops had shoved some cars out of the way for easier access. There was almost no sound in this world; birds and other animals had died out just as humans had. The wheels hummed on the pavement, but she found herself missing those days in the plane, with music playing all the time.

It had been scary, yes, and R had a creepy tendency to stare, and god she'd been hungry. But it had also been kind of exciting, and a little exhilarating, and… canorous. Full of music and cheer all the time, unlike the grim fatalism of her father's encampment. And she hadn't heard so many of those songs in years. There were iPods still, and the electricity to charge them, but without the internet, they were stuck with a limited number of CDs. Rescue and foraging parties had greater concerns than hunting down new tunes.

But R had dozens of records - maybe hundreds - crammed into the corners of his plane. Julie had an irrational urge to swing past the old record shop on Main and pick him out some new ones, but she squelched that thought quickly. She wasn't going to see R again. If anything, she should be looking for more CDs for Nora to add to her iPod. She shouldn't be worried about a Corpse's taste in music anyways! Even if it was good!

She was so distracted by her inner argument that she didn't notice at first when the tank ran empty. R was probably the only Corpse to ever try to drive one of the cars in the parking garage and he probably wasn't too concerned with refueling. It was a sweet ride, but without gas it was useless, and without a gun she didn't feel comfortable walking to the nearest station and back. It was possible that one of the other cars on the road would have gas and would even start, and she really should try them. It wasn't safe to be outside the walls. Especially alone. Especially without a gun.

Instead, Julie walked. She walked across the bridge, and down fifth, and over to Main. And she stood outside of the record store, staring at it. It was still full; the windows weren't even broken, so the records were probably all in perfect condition. Once again she was struck by the irresistible urge to take them back to R. She felt bad for leaving him, especially after promising to stay together. Did it really matter that he had killed Perry? She had shot Perry's father. Her own father had shot her mother. Did it really matter anymore?

She just didn't know.

Julie trailed one hand over the store's window. All she knew was she missed R. And she missed the music.


End file.
